A Girl's Best Friend
by wolfpack
Summary: AU: Katsura comes home to meet Dark, a mysterious stray ‘dog’ who happened to show up on her doorstep. He seems to follow Kat where ever she goes no matter what the cost. After a while Kat begins to see that he may not be a dog afterall! R


Yahoo! Another new story! Here's a summary incase you missed it:

After yet another particularly bad day at school, Katsura comes home to meet her new companion – Dark, a mysterious stray dog who happened to show up on her doorstep. Dark is a very large black dog with blue eyes and he seems to follow Kat where ever she goes no matter what the cost. After a while Kat begins to see that her new friend has some 'special' qualities and may not be just a dog after all!  

Well, I hope you enjoy another one of my side stories!

**_A Girl's Best Friend_**

****

_Dedicated to Dev_

****

**Chapter 1**

"Having a bad day?" Chris asked.

Kat raised her golden eyes and looked back at him, "You have no idea."

He smiled, "Want to tell me about it?"

"Not really…" Kat was cut off my Tanya, her best friend.

"Well, if you're not going to tell him then I will!" the other girl laughed, "Let's see, her skirt got caught on the chain link fence by the cafeteria and Eric, the hottest guy in school, just so happened to see her _thong_ as it tore!"

Kat just wanted to melt from embarrassment and she could feel her cheeks redden. Chris on the other hand seemed to be enjoying his friend's plight, "That's hilarious! Oh man, do I feel bad for you!"

"Thanks for the support," Kat muttered from her slouched position.

"So that's why she was wearing her PE shorts, here I thought you had gotten dress code for that skirt!" Jasmine said as she leaned over from the seat behind Kat.

Kat grumbled something under her breath and continued to feel miserable. Tanya tried to comfort her, "Well, it could be worse. At least I let you borrow my spare skirt."

"How could it **possibly **get any worse?" Kat shot back.

Piercing laughter split through the class room and all heads turned to the corner where Arda, the school snob, was leaning over a pile of pictures. "Who's the idiot who ripped her skirt?!" she howled as she picked up one photo.

Kat could feel the color draining from her face and she almost puked with the next shout of, "I'm **so** going to print that in the school newspaper!"

_'I had to ask! Why me?!' _

"Ok, now it couldn't get worse," Chris said as he came back from looking at the photo.

"Shut up. Just shut up," Kat whispered, too mortified to get anything else out.

"At least it's sixth period! It's Friday too, so you'll at least have two days to recover!" Jasmine reassured.

"I'm posting this picture on the internet as soon as I get home!"

_'Just shoot me…'_

===

_'Why me?!'_Kat thought as she walked down the driveway to her house. _'This has to be the _worse_ day ever!' _As Kat fished for her house key, she spotted something move in the bushes. Surprised, she dropped her key on the floor and bent to pick it up, glad that there was no one around to see her since the skirt Tanya had lent her was a bit too short. Kat stood up and felt something standing behind her.

"Gah!" she said surprised to find an enormous black dog behind her. It had blue eyes and a dark grey stud collar around its neck. Her heart was racing but she was glad that it was just a dog. She noticed that it appeared to be looking at her strangely.

"At least you're only a dog," Kat said allowed, "I suppose you don't care much if you see my thong!" She laughed as the dog tilted its head sideways, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you could understand me!"

Kat walked over to the large black dog and wondered what breed it was. _'It's almost big enough to be a wolf… Maybe it's a hybrid?' _She reached for the dog's collar to get a name but the dog growled. Kat hesitated then tried again. Her fingers wrapped around the collar and twisted it around so she could see the name tag. "Dark Mousy," Kat read allowed, "Hum, no address and what an odd name…"

Her fingers brushed against the dog's fur and she shivered, it was course and black as the darkest shadows. There wasn't a single other color on the dog, he was just pure black.

"Where do you live?" She asked. He sat there and seemed to glare at her. "I suppose you can stay with me but if your owners come along, don't expect me to give you back; you're too beautiful to give up! Oh, and my name is Katsura Okamimure. Want to go inside?" she asked. Kat slid the key in the lock and turned the handle. She stepped in and waited for the dog to follow, "Come on, I don't bite!"

The dog stood and it was only then that Kat could see just how big her new friend was. _'Maybe it is a wolf…' _

He paused at the doorway and Kat pulled the door open a little further to let him pass. "Well Dark, welcome to my house. It isn't much but since my parents are always on business trips, we have it to ourselves most of the time," Kat said as she headed for the laundry room. "I think I may have some dog bowls since my parents used to own one a long time ago. I've never had a dog myself though so don't give me too much trouble ok?" Kat shifted through the cupboard. "Wow! I had no idea that my parents had this kind of stuff!" she said as she started to pull out various things like brushes, bowls, and toys. _'Didn't dad say he used to be a German Shepherd breeder? That would explain all this stuff and it's brand new too!'  _ 

She piled the stuff on the counter and glanced at Dark again. _'His eyes are blue, if he is a wolf shouldn't he be blind… or was it deaf?' _ 

Kat picked up a special brush that her dad told her was perfect for detangling, "Would you like me to brush you?" Dark's icy blue eyes seemed to glare at her as if it were degrading for her to even tough him. She ignored the strange looks she was getting and tried to concentrate on brushing. _'It's just a dog! So then why do I feel like it has so many emotions?' _

Her hands glided over the coat and she began to notice just how glossy it looked even in the light of the kitchen, "What a beautiful coat! I should enter you in a dog show!" Kat put down the brush and felt like running her fingers through his coat for eternity.

CRUNCH

"Oh no! Oh my god! Dark I didn't mean to step on your paw!" Kat dropped to her knees and gently stroked the limb she had all but smashed. Dark continued to whimper pitifully and Kat threw her arms around the massive dog and stroked his fur for forgiveness.

No sooner had she tossed her arms around him then there was a small POP! and what she thought was a cloud of smoke.

Something streaked by her and darted off down the hall. Kat looked down to see that Dark had disappeared, "Strange…"

===

"Shit!" he cursed. He checked his image in the mirror once again. Sure enough, the hug had caused him to change from wolf form to human. His purple hair was disheveled and his lavender eyes blazed with fury. "Damn her!" _'How am I going to change back?' _

"Dark? Where did you go?" Kat's voice called from down the hall.

"In here wench!" he called back without thinking. "Shit!"

Kat paled, "What the hell?" The last thing she expected was an answer. She rushed to her room and threw the door open. A screech pierced the air and rattled ear drums.

"Shut it wench!" came an irritated cry.

Kat stopped screaming and her eyes darted over the thing before her. Dark was no where to be found. Instead there was a teenaged boy standing before her with purple hair and violet eyes. He was wearing the same collar as Dark but other than that, Kat had the misfortune to notice that he was stark naked. 

"Wha?" she asked still stunned beyond belief.

"Stop staring and get me something to wear!" he barked.

Kat sat there a moment longer before her mind registered that he was speaking to her "Get yourself something to wear!" Kat yelled back, no liking being ordered around in her own house. Then after calming down she asked, "What happened to Dark?"

He glared up at her, "You really want to talk while I'm naked?"

Kat glared back, "I want to know what happened to my dog!"

"Keh!" he huffed.

Kat reached into a cabinet behind her and pulled out a towel. "Here," she said tossing it to him.

He caught it and quickly wrapped it around him.

sweatdrop

"Is this a hand towel?!" he asked angrily.

"You never specified what exactly it was you wanted to wear," Kat grumbled.

"Well it certainly wasn't a **hand **towel!" he yelled back at her.

Kat tried to calm down and she beckoned Dark to sit back down. He glared at her and knelt on his knees. "Who are you and what happened to my dog?" Kat asked.

"I am not **your **dog! How dare you even suggest that?! I'm not even a dog! I'm a _wolf_!" he raged.

"If you'd stop yelling for one second and just told me what the hell is going on, I wouldn't make so many mistakes! NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT?!" she screeched.

He drew in a sharp long breath, "I'm Dark Mousy the Phantom Thief. What you see now is part of my demon form."

"What?" Kat asked completely confused.

"I am both what you see me as now and what you thought I was when I first met you in wolf form," he explained.

"Demon?" Kat parroted from the first thing he had said.

"I was sent to this world to steal works of art that had been possessed by vengeful spirits. Unfortunately though, the passover from the demon world into this world altered part of my DNA causing me to transform every time I experience feelings of love. Quite annoying actually," Dark said. "It's nice to be in human form again, I haven't been able to experience this for over fifty years! I suppose I should thank you."

"You have a true form?" Kat asked, questions tumbling out from her stunned mouth.

"My true demon form consists of wings but other than that nothing is different," he replied.

"How often do you transform?" Kat asked to get a little more clarity.

"Whenever I experience feelings of love," Dark explained again.

"So you love me?" Kat asked completely bewildered.

"God no!" he caught the confused glare Kat was sending him but ignored it. "It's whenever I experience any feelings of love no matter how small. I suppose it was your compassion that changed me this time. No telling what it'll make it go off next time. I just hope Krad doesn't get wind of me."

"Krad?"

"My psychotic enemy bent on my destruction. He's strange and I even think that somewhere in his black heart, he even has a burning lust for me. It's disgusting and repulsive…"

"What happens if he finds you?" Kat asked.

"We fight," Dark replied simply. "I don't know if he'll ever find me and like I said, its been fifty years since I was able to get into this form so I bet my post has already been filled. Doesn't mean that Krad won't come after me though."

 "So what now?" Kat asked.

"You can start by getting me something to wear!" he snarled.

Kat stood, still shocked with the whole experience, but was able to find an old pair of her brother's clothes. _'Why has it been over fifty years since he last transformed? Did something happen to him? And what'll happen to me?!' _

(**A/N: **Whoo! Hope you liked the first chapter! I know it's kind of strange to post this over an old story but hey, oh well! More to come later! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


End file.
